Intelligent Passion
by DragonJ
Summary: 100 ShikaSaku drabbles and oneshots. [In progress, not in any particular order, spoilers to anime episode 135] [Chapter 27 Uploaded]
1. Test

**Test**

The bell on the door of the Yamanaka Flower Shop tinkled, and a cherry blossom drifted in.

"I need help, Ino-pig."

"With what, billboard-brow?"

The girls smiled at each other, their traditional greeting done. Ino pulled up a chair next to the counter. Sakura thanked her and sat down.

"It's about Shikamaru…"

Ino rolled her eyes.

"Oh, that lazy bum again? What did he do this time? Do I need to go beat some sense into him for you?"

Sakura giggled at her friend's energy.

"No, no, it's not that. I was just wondering…we've been together for a while now…but…since you're his teammate and knows him very well…how will I know if he really loves me?"

Ino pursed her lips, thinking. Her eyes lit up as the answer came to her.

"Well…given Shikamaru's nature…hmmm…let me give you my mom's super secret recipe for love detection!"

Sakura looked at Ino quizzically as the blonde girl pulled out a pencil and paper.

"Huh?"

Ino grinned as she scribbled.

"Shikamaru is usually too lazy to try to cheer anyone up or go to the trouble of making up false pretenses to make someone feel better. But to people important to him, despite his outward appearance, Shikamaru is a pretty sensitive guy, and he's unwilling to hurt anyone he truly cares about…so, make him this!"

She handed Sakura the recipe. A vein popped in Sakura's forehead.

"Um…er…Ino…about this…"

Ino pushed her out the door.

"You can do it, Sakura!"

---

Which is how the next day, Shikamaru found himself sitting behind a plate which contained a lump of … something. It looked _vaguely_ like meat.

"Eat up, Shika-kun!" Sakura chirped from behind him.

Shikamaru eyed the lump and poked it with a chopstick. The lump oozed. Shikamaru gulped. Sakura smiled sweetly.

"I spent a lot of time making this from a special recipe I found Shika-kun, I hope you enjoy it!"

Shikamaru poked at it again. A small piece of it fell off, dark green slime spilling out from the interior of the lump. Shikamaru shuddered, but picked up the small piece with his chopsticks and inserted it into his mouth. He chewed it slowly.

Sakura noticed, amused, the way Shikamaru's face turned several different shades of green in just a few seconds.

He swallowed.

Sakura's grin widened.

"Well, how is it?"

Shikamaru struggled to keep a straight face.

"I…I rather like it. It's delicious."

Shikamaru had no idea why Sakura nearly tackled him off his chair with her hug, tears streaming down her face.

He was completely clueless as to why she kept on murmuring, "Oh Shikamaru, I love you too…"

He decided whatever he just ingested was causing him to hallucinate…but this was one hallucination he didn't mind.


	2. Return

**Return**

The news spread rapidly throughout the village, passed by word of mouth.

"The last Uchiha is returning! Sasuke is coming back!"

Sakura looked up from her work, distracted. Tsunade walked over to the window and observed the mass of people moving toward the gate of Konoha. The Hokage spoke.

"So it seems Shikamaru's second attempt at the mission was a success…"

Sakura nodded.

"I knew Shikamaru could do it – once he sets his mind to something, nothing will stop him."

Tsunade smiled at her apprentice.

"You should go out to greet them."

Sakura was already running out the door.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama!"

---

Sakura easily found the returning team from the large crowd attracting toward the gates. She jumped onto a rooftop and watched the crowd cheer for her friends. The first person to become visible was Kiba Inuzaka, riding atop Akamaru and clearing the way. He was followed by Neji Hyuga, resplendent in his Hyuga robes, and Choji Akimichi, looking very intimidating in the armor of the Akimichi clan. Bringing up the rear was Shikamaru Nara, looking bored as usual, and Naruto Uzumaki, who was chatting animatedly at…Sakura's heart skipped a beat. The Uchiha.

"Where they failed as Genin so many years ago, they succeeded as Jonin."

Sakura jumped at the familiar voice next to her.

"Ino?! Where'd you come from?"

Her blonde friend smiled and stuck her tongue out.

"I can't let you be the first to greet Sasuke-kun!"

---

The rescue party emerged from the entrance to the Hokage's mansion.

Shikamaru turned to his team.

"Well, I guess our mission's over. Tsunade-sama wishes for us all to return tomorrow morning for a more extensive debrief on the situation, so I'll see you all at 9:00 tomorrow."

Kiba and Neji disappeared, leaving Choji, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke behind.

Ino was the first to appear. She smiled at Sasuke. He stared at her clothes, or rather, lack of them.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!"

She waved at him, then latched onto Choji's arm.

"C'mon big guy, I've already got something special I cooked for you…"

The couple meandered their way through the crowd. Sasuke scowled, but his expression brightened as he saw Sakura make her way over to them. She clucked as she saw Naruto's many minor wounds.

"Naruto, you've got to take better care of yourself!"

"Hey hey Sakura-chan, don't worry about me!"

He motioned toward Shikamaru, who was looking very worried as he realized just what Sasuke's return meant for him. Naruto continued.

"He ended up fighting another genjutsu user…"

Sakura sighed. She knew what that meant. The pink haired medic-nin turned toward Sasuke and smiled.

"It's good to have you back, Sasuke-kun."

She turned back around and made her way toward Shikamaru, and took his mangled hand in hers.

"How many this time, Shika-kun?"

"Only three…"

Sakura grabbed his shoulders and steered him toward the Hokage's mansion.

"C'mon, we're going to my office to get you patched up right now."

Sasuke stared in shock as Shikamaru and Sakura disappeared into the building. A piercing yell interrupted his reverie.

"Hey Hinata! I'm back!"

Sasuke turned to see Naruto waving at a blushing white-eyed girl.

"Gotta run Sasuke, I'm going to get some of Hinata's special ointment. See ya tomorrow!"

Naruto and Hinata disappeared into the crowd, leaving Sasuke standing in the center of Konoha feeling very, very alone. His fan club…they had all abandoned him…

Then he noticed the crowd of fangirls practically drooling at his presence.

But there would be more…oh yes, there would be more…


	3. Question

**Question**

Kiba slammed down a shot glass of sake in front of Shikamaru and grinned.

"This is your last night as a free man Shikamaru, so drink up!"

Shikamaru stared morosely at the alcohol. All he had wanted to do was sleep, but the guys had dragged him out for some sort of "bachelor party".

He sighed. He didn't want to have a hangover during his _wedding_.

If he had been paying attention, he would have noticed the others all whispering together. The lazy shinobi looked up just in time to see the group break their huddle. Naruto sidled up next to Shikamaru, with the others forming a circle around him.

"Hey, hey, Shikamaru, will you answer a question for us?"

"Depends."

"Awww, c'mon Shikamaru, don't be like that, just one question!"

Shikamaru sighed. He knew Naruto could keep this up all night.

"Fine, fine…but just one."

Kiba snorted. The rest of the guys shot him an angry glare. Naruto struggled to keep a straight face.

"Ok…the question is…"

He giggled. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. He _knew_ it was going to be something perverted.

Naruto finally managed to regain control of his mouth.

"The question is…have you checked to see if Sakura-chan is _naturally_ pink?"

The distance Naruto flew from Shikamaru's punch would have made Sakura proud.


	4. Legacy

**Legacy**

She was a shinobi, the older sibling. A pink-haired, green-eyed, friendly, kind, and energetic shinobi specializing in the traditional shadow ninjutsu of the Nara clan.

He was a shinobi, the younger sibling. A messy-haired, brown-eyed, lazy, cloud-watching, and dream-filled shinobi specializing in the precise art of medical ninjutsu.

They were both geniuses of the highest order, and the pride of their village.

Just like Nara and Haruno had been.


	5. Cheating

**Cheating**

"You cheated on me, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru's eyes cast downwards, wordlessly staring at his feet.

"Who was it?"

The answer came, barely audible.

"Shizune-san."

Emerald eyes widened in surprise.

"Shizune-senpai?! But…but…she knows about us! How…why…"

Shikamaru looked up, regret visible on his face.

"Sakura…I'm sorry…it…well…you were away on a mission and weren't due to return for a while…and I really needed it…and she was there…and well, I just, er…I mean…well…it just happened."

The pink haired medic-nin looked sadly at Shikamaru.

"I feel so betrayed Shikamaru…"

"I'm sorry Sakura."

Sakura smiled and hugged Shikamaru.

"Next time you need healing when I'm away, just ask Iyashi or one of the other guys to do it, okay? You know I don't like other women healing my Shika-kun!"

Shikamaru groaned.

"Why do you have to be so troublesome about this?"

---

A/N: I hope it isn't too subtle…although to me I felt like I pounded it in with a sledgehammer. xD


	6. Death

**Death**

It was a rainy day when they buried Yoshino Nara next to her husband.

Shikamaru stood above her grave, the tears on his face mixing with the tears of the sky.

"I never knew how Dad could live with you for so long. You were always nagging him, yelling at him, and making his life miserable. I thought you were bossy, overbearing, and way too much trouble."

He sighed and glanced upwards at the storm clouds slowly clearing away. A glimpse of sunlight shone through a crack in the swollen clouds. The solitary beam flashed off a pink haired woman making her way towards Shikamaru.

"I guess I eventually figured it out."

Sakura's hand closed around his.

"You're going to catch a cold out here Shikamaru; we should head in."

Her voice was gentle yet insistent.

_No matter how troublesome a woman is, if she truly loves you and you her, the trouble will always be worth it._

His hand gripped hers tightly.

"Yeah Sakura…let's go home."


	7. Strategy

A/N: Two reviews already! Thanks. :D

Avalon: I think you missed the point of that particular drabble…did I make it too subtle? Read the ending more carefully. --

I'll give you a hint: it's not what you thought it was (from what your review says).

---

**Strategy**

Click.

Clack.

Sakura chewed on her lip. Considering her opponent, this game of Go was going particularly well for her. Her sea of white pieces was surrounding Shikamaru's dwindling lines of black pieces.

Her eyes brightened as she found the spot.

Click.

A white piece came down and took a cadre of black pieces with it, hollowing out one of Shikamaru's formations.

Now it was his turn to think. He closed his eyes and drummed his fingers on the board, then reached for a black piece.

Clack.

Sakura frowned at the move.

"Shikamaru, are you letting me win again? That was a horrible move…"

Shikamaru yawned.

"No, no, there's a point to my strategy…"

The kunoichi's brow furrowed as she stared at the board position. She had no idea what Shikamaru was up to – the board was full of her white pieces and he only had a few lines and squiggles of black pieces.

"Well, if you say so…"

Her own piece came down and annihilated a pocket of black pieces, leaving one side of one of Shikamaru's ring formations open.

---

Clack.

Sakura's frown deepened.

"Ok Shikamaru, I know you're letting me win now."

Shikamaru looked up at her, a weak grin visible on his face.

"It appears my strategy has worked."

"What strategy, to annoy me? It's no fun when you let me win…I want to beat you on my own terms."

Shikamaru closed his eyes, a blush becoming visible on his cheeks.

"Surely someone as intelligent as you can figure my strategy out."

Sakura pouted.

"Fine, I'm going to try and find this strategy of yours…"

Her eyes scanned the board, looking for some method to the seemingly random placement of Shikamaru's black pieces amidst the sea of white. The pink-haired shinobi's brow tightened as she concentrated, looking for hidden traps, subtle maneuvers, anything that would let Shikamaru win.

"I'll give you a hint." Shikamaru mumbled. "Look at the big picture."

Ah, so that was it. Shikamaru's pieces were arranged so that if he just connected them, Sakura's board position would fall apart…wait, no, that wasn't it. His pieces were too haphazard for that to happen.

_Let's see…some sort of question mark shaped formation near the bottom, with some pieces to its left…heh, that formation next to it looks like an 'e'…and the one next to it…a 'm'? Wait…_

Sakura's eyes widened. On the board, spelled out neatly in letters composed of black pieces, were the words "Will you marry me?"

Her gaze shot upward to Shikamaru's face. He was grinning amusedly at her, his face flushing crimson.

"I…um, well…I…don't know what to say…I think I need some time to think about it…I'll tell you after we finish this game!"

Shikamaru's eyebrow quirked upwards.

---

Click.

Shikamaru frowned at the board. Sakura had managed to turn an insurmountable board position for her into an ocean of Shikamaru's black pieces. He sighed and placed his piece.

Clack.

A platoon of white pieces disappeared.

_Perhaps it rattled her too much…was that the right time to ask the question? Maybe she wanted it to be more romantic or something…I don't understand women enough…_

Click.

Sakura spoke.

"Ok Shikamaru, that's it…you got me."

Shikamaru looked up in surprise.

"Hrm? That's out of character."

_I always have to go to the trouble of eliminating all her pieces before she'll admit defeat..._

"You could say that there's a point to my strategy."

_Click._

"Oh…did…well…you find an answer?"

Sakura grinned mischievously, her emerald eyes twinkling.

"Surely someone as intelligent as you can figure my strategy out."

Shikamaru looked at her face, then the board. A grin grew at the corners of his lips, then widened into a full blown smile.

Spelled out on the board were three letters – Y, E, and S.


	8. Healing

**Healing**

He loved it when she healed him.

He loved the soothing, relaxing sensation her jutsu infused into his flesh.

He loved the cool touch of her palm against his skin.

He loved the brilliant green color of her chakra. It reminded him of her eyes.

Eyes that contrasted so nicely with that soft pink hair, hair that perfectly framed her beautiful face… a face which looked so adorable when it was scrunched up in concentration… such as when the owner of the face was using a medical technique.

He loved it when she healed him.


	9. Timing

A/N: Going back in time…

---

**Timing**

Sakura glanced, annoyed, at the boy in front of her. He was sitting on the hospital bed, looking out the window with a dreamy expression on his face. The medic-nin sighed.

"How do you get hurt so much, Shikamaru? You're always in here…"

He turned towards her, a half-smile on his face.

"Well, being a shinobi is pretty dangerous work…"

"You're supposed to be a genius! Can't you figure out a way to not get hurt?"

"Eh…it's too troublesome. Might as well take the hits so the mission can be concluded earlier, right?"

Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes, then moved her hand over to Shikamaru's arm. Cool green chakra emanated from her pale fingers and slowly traced over the cuts grooved into the Chunin's skin. Shikamaru sighed happily and leaned back, an expression of pure bliss on his face.

Sakura fought the urge to punch the chauvinistic bastard through the hospital wall. Ino was right – he really was like an old man.

---

"It's about Shikamaru, Tsunade-sama. I'm worried."

The Hokage looked up from her desk.

"Why so?"

"Well, he's been coming into the hospital with minor wounds more and more…I'm afraid that he's becoming careless and he's going to slip up and something's going to happen to him."

Tsunade frowned, and pulled out two record books from her desk. She flipped through one of them.

"Let's see…Nara Shikamaru…well, his last missions were…to help the Konoha Library organize its records, to analyze the strategy of warring factions in a minor war out east, and to deliver some documents."

Sakura stared.

"H…how does he get hurt doing THOSE?"

Tsunade flipped through the other record book.

"This is a log book of hospital visits…he's only stopping at the hospital once per week Sakura, and it's always…10:00 on Tuesdays."

Sakura's jaw dropped.

"That's…that's when my shift at the hospital begins!"

Tsunade closed the two record books and put them back into her desk.

"So Sakura, I don't think you need to be worrying about Shikamaru at all."

She winked at her apprentice.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get this paperwork done."

Sakura whirled around and stomped out the door, leaving behind footprints embedded into the stone tiles.

---

The next time Shikamaru showed up at the hospital, Sakura didn't fight the urge to punch him through the wall.


	10. Reason

**Reason**

He thought he knew the reason for why he was attracted to her.

It was because she was supposed to be less troublesome, right?

Yeah, that was it…

Getting screeched at endlessly by the harpy known as Ino was troublesome.

Getting bopped on the head by a large metal fan was troublesome (and painful).

Getting punched through four walls – that was good, right?

Ok, ok, it was troublesome. And painful. And probably more so than either of the alternatives.

But the way her eyes flashed at him right before her fist connected, the way she pulled him out of the rubble and yelled at him, the way she doted on him and fussed over his wounds even while pretending to be mad…

Some things are just worth the trouble and pain.


	11. Dreams

**Dreams**

His dreams were average.

He wanted to have an average wife and have average kids.

He wanted to receive average pay and live in an average house.

Basically, he wanted to live an average life.

No matter how hard you try, dreams don't always come true.

Because really, what average wife has _pink hair_?


	12. Reality

**Reality**

Sometimes, Shikamaru reflected, reality can be better than your dreams.

He brushed a pink strand of hair out of his wife's clear green eyes and smiled.

"What are you smiling about, Shikamaru?"

_I guess reality worked out okay._

"Oh nothing…just a dream I once had."


	13. Successor

**Successor**

Horror of horrors, they had given _Shikamaru_ a team of Genin.

But aside from breaking even Kakashi's lateness records, on a whole, Shikamaru wasn't that bad of a Jonin-sensei. In fact, he was probably one of the better ones Konoha had seen: intelligent, caring, and protective of his charges.

So it was no surprise that his students often asked him for advice, given his reputation of thinking himself out of any problem.

"Sensei," she asked, interrupting his cloud-watching reverie. "How will I know when I'm in love?"

_I knew I should have delivered this bouquet earlier…now they're all curious._

"You're too young for that," he mumbled. "Leave that for when you're older."

"But I want to know, sensei! Please tell me! Please?"

"Fine, fine…yeesh, all you women are so forceful."

Ignoring her muffled pout, he continued.

"You'll definitely know it when you're in love…it's an indescribable feeling – like a crush, but in your heart you know it to be more. It's a troublesome emotion."

"Wow…" she breathed. "Sensei, are you in love?"

_Pushy. Oh well._

"Yes, yes I am actually."

"What does it feel like?"

Shikamaru considered telling her to butt out, but decided that the incessant squealing of an adolescent girl would be too much for his tired ears to take.

"Well…for me…I guess…it feels like cherry blossoms drifting in the wind."

"That's so poetic, sensei."

"Don't you have training you should be doing?"

"We're all waiting for you."

"Erm…go run 10 laps around Konoha. I'll meet you later at the usual training spot."

"Kay."

Shikamaru prepared to drift back into his nap.

_That should buy me another thirty minutes._

"Say hi to Sakura-sensei for me!"

She skipped off.

His eyes flashed open.

"Wait, wha-?"

She was gone.


	14. Coward

**Coward**

Shikamaru had always viewed himself as "Konoha's Number One Coward", a title which, in his mind, he had held for quite a while. Temari's description of his personality had been quite apt when she had commented "this guy's very quick at running away."

But then, things changed. Shikamaru became less adept at running away and seemed to grow a spine. First there was that matter of taking on nine Sound-nin by himself. What was he _thinking_?! And it only got worse. Fighting Tayuya by himself (luckily, Temari had been there to save his butt), chasing after Sasuke…it was so... _un-Shikamaru_. Then the whole business with the Akatsuki had come about and he was gallivanting around hunting down S-class missing-nin who could probably kill him with a finger flick. He couldn't possibly be Konoha's Number One Expert at Running Away after those events, could he?

But in the end, it seems like Shikamaru has kept his title, as well as his remarkable prowess at escaping any situation. After all, having a wife who punches holes in walls keeps a man _remarkably_ quick on his toes.


	15. Advice

**Advice**

Ah, 'tis Valentine Day, that day where the thoughts of the young shinobi of Konoha turn to that most curious of emotions: love. Let us observe Shikamaru as he paces his favorite cloud-watching spot, his attention, oddly enough, _not_ on the clouds!

"Sakura…would you like to…nah, that's not going to work…too direct."

Pace pace pace.

"So Sakura, there's this new sushi place in town and…no, that isn't it either…"

Pace pace pace.

"Sakura, we've been friends for a long time and…"

"SHIKAMARU!"

The young man in question turned his head to observe a pink-haired girl running toward him. His trademark scowl _almost _lifted into a smile.

"Hey Sakura…I've actually been meaning to ask you something…"

Sakura held one slim hand up while panting, trying to catch her breath.

"I've been looking all over for you Shikamaru, I really need your help."

An eyebrow raised.

"Oh?"

"Yeah…I know how you're always complaining that it's so troublesome that I always come to you for help and that I always interrupt your cloud watching, but I promise I won't ever bother you again if you help me out today!"

"Well, it's really not…"

"So you'll help me then?"

Shikamaru looked into wide green eyes and found himself unable to resist.

"Fine, fine."

"Thanks Shikamaru! You're always so kind to me!"

"Heh. So what is it?"

"So this morning, when we were waiting for Kakashi-sensei because he was running even later than usual, _it happened_."

"What happened?"

Sakura giggled.

"_He_ asked me out! Well, I think he did at least…he sort of grunted it…"

"Sasuke?"

"Mm."

Sakura nodded, a pink tinge rising to her cheeks. Shikamaru would have found that perfectly adorable, except for the part where his heart felt like it had just been stabbed with a rusty, Uchiha-fan emblazoned dagger.

"Well that's…"

One pale finger rose to cover his lips.

"Shhh, I'm not done yet. So after we saw Anko-senpai walking by holding a big cardboard box and muttering something about 'Now we'll see what's under that mask…', we decided that Kakashi-sensei probably wouldn't be showing up today. I told Sasuke that I would tell him my decision at 3:00."

"Hmmm…why would you do that? Haven't you been chasing after Sasuke for practically your entire life?"

"Well…there's actually this other guy I've noticed…he's really nice…"

Shikamaru perked up. Ok fine, he didn't _actually_ perk up. But he looked slightly less bored.

"Thoughtful…and he helps me out a lot…"

Well, now he perked up.

"And he's sort of cute, in his own way…"

The scowl actually did turn into a half-smile this time.

"Except for those eyebrows…they're…sort of freaky…"

Shikamaru raised a hand to his face. Were his eyebrows really that bad?

Then he realized.

"Oh."

His heart felt like it had been kicked up in the air repeatedly, then wrapped up and slammed into the ground.

"Lee?"

Sakura smiled.

"Yeah. He also asked me out…well, at least I think he did…he kept on going on and on about youth and springtime and the flower of love…"

"So what was your decision?"

"I told him I'd tell him by 3:00…"

"Ah. A conundrum, I see."

Sakura nodded.

"I assume you want my input on this matter?" Shikamaru continued.

"Yeah…you've never steered me wrong in the past."

That smile. _That damned smile_ that made his heart do all kinds of funny business in his chest cavity.

"Well, let's look at the two lucky bachelors."

Shikamaru propped himself against the tree, eyes scanning the clouds for answers.

"Sasuke…well, he's Sasuke. Half of the girls in the village would kill to be with him… and the other half, well, let's just say they're slightly more obsessive. He's got all a guy could want: looks, power, and the aura of being the only survivor of a powerful bloodline."

He sighed, fidgeting with the zipper of his jacket.

"Now Lee, well, if it's looks you're going for, Lee's not the number one candidate obviously."

Sakura laughed. She could tell they were both thinking of the freakishly large eyebrows.

"But where Sasuke's got the looks, Lee's got the personality. Where Sasuke is icy and emotionless, Lee burns with passion. While Sasuke might never actually notice you're there, Lee will always be the gentleman. In the end, they both have their flaws – Sasuke's is his personality, or rather, his lack of one, and Lee's is…well, you know."

The pink-haired kunoichi gazed at him, indecision clouding her features. Shikamaru laughed humorlessly.

"So you want me to make the decision for you?"

Sakura nodded, weakly smiling.

"You're like a brother to me Shikamaru…I trust your judgment better than my own."

She didn't notice his wince, waiting expectantly for his answer.

"Well Sakura…in the end…"

He paused, a whirlwind of emotion rushing through his heart.

"I guess I would still go with Sasuke. You've always dreamed of being with him after all…and you know what Naruto says. 'Follow your dreams', right? Lee, well, Lee'd probably talk your ears off with all his ranting about youth and flowers…he's a really nice guy, but he's no Sasuke."

Shikamaru smiled mirthlessly.

'And neither am I', he thought to himself.

"And plus…" he continued, "you can brag about this later to Ino."

Sakura's face lit up into a smile. She skipped over to Shikamaru and hugged him.

"Thanks Shikamaru! You're the best."

He nodded, heart sinking into bottomless depths.

"You better go find him…it's almost three…"

Sakura jumped.

"Oh! Right!"

She was off, a flash of pink heading back towards the bustle of downtown Konoha. One final statement drifted back on the wind.

"Thank you Shikamaru! I hope it wasn't too much trouble!"

Shikamaru stared sadly at the ground.

"For you Sakura…" he whispered. "It's never too much trouble."

---

A/N: Life doesn't always have a happy ending.


	16. Observer

**Observer**

At first, Ino had thought she was merely an observer.

Her heartbroken best friend confided in her feelings of abandonment, of loss, of ties starting to gradually sever. Ino couldn't understand her unique feelings, but she listened.

Her perpetually emotionless and uncaring teammate was becoming nothing of the sort. He also confided his feelings in her: feelings of guilt, of inadequacy, and of being unable to find anyone to connect with in the world, no one to understand him. Ino couldn't understand his unique feelings, but she listened.

She wanted someone to hold her, to be by her side. Someone caring and intelligent.

He wanted someone to talk to, to understand him. Someone intelligent and caring.

And then Ino understood.

She would no longer be the observer. She would be the link.

---

And with that in mind, a sprig of cleverly placed mistletoe, and a healthy dose of Mind Transfer Jutsu, Shikamaru and Sakura…well, that's a story for another day.

Let's just say Ino was quite ecstatic with the results.

---

A/N: Merry Christmas, readers! I hope you're all having a wonderful holiday season. Spend it with someone special…Shikamaru and Sakura are.

I apologize if this one seems a bit disjointed…been having a bit too much fun being interrupted whilst writing. xD


	17. Impressions

**Impressions**

"He's lazy," Sakura had whined to Ino after her first date with Shikamaru.

"She's troublesome." Shikamaru had complained to Choji.

_But despite his laziness and her troublesomeness, he had asked her out again._

"He's lazy and chauvinistic." Sakura had groused after their second date.

"She's troublesome and annoying." Shikamaru had grumbled.

_But despite his laziness and her troublesomeness, he asked her out again. Despite his chauvinism and her annoyingness, they had a good time._

"He's lazy, chauvinistic, and boring." Sakura had sighed after their third date.

"She's troublesome, annoying, and loud." Shikamaru had grumped.

_But despite his laziness and her troublesomeness, he asked her out again. Despite his chauvinism and her annoyingness, they had a good time. Despite his boringness and her loudness, they shared their first kiss._

"He's lazy, chauvinistic, boring, inattentive, too smart for his own good, unmotivated, aggravating, and always so smug." Sakura had fussed after countless dates.

"She's troublesome, annoying, loud, nosy, irrational, whiny, overbearing, and always so angry." Shikamaru had lamented.

_But despite his laziness and her troublesomeness, he asked her out again. Despite his chauvinism and her annoyingness, they had a good time. Despite his boringness and her loudness, they found themselves falling in love. Despite all the traits he found irksome about her, he had presented her with a ring. And despite all the traits she complained about in him, she accepted it._

For while there were several traits they couldn't stand about each other, they couldn't even begin to count the quirks, the mannerisms, and the subtle personality facets that caused them to adore each other.

---

A/N: Going to be away on vacation, so wrote and posted this one early. To all my readers, have a happy New Year! And an especially happy one to all who bothered to brighten up my life a little with a review. Thank you all. It really gives me the warm fuzzies.


	18. Scion

**Scion**

Hi! My name is Takeshi Nara. As you may be able to tell from my _hitai-ite_, I'm a shinobi from the village of Konoha. I just got it yesterday when I graduated from the academy. Today they're assigning us to teams of three with an elite Jonin teacher! I can't wait to see who's on my team – I hope Sasame-chan is on my team…she's really cute. All the guys are infatuated with her, but I know I'll be the one to win her heart… and I also hope I don't get stuck with that Nozumi…she's always following me around, and it creeps me out! I think she likes me…UGH! Even though she's the daughter of the great and honorable Uzumaki-sama, all she ever does is play pranks and be noisy…she's so troublesome. And to think that she's the heir of the prestigious Hyuga clan also, it's really unbecoming of her.

Oh, right! More about me…sorry, I get easily distracted sometimes. It was pretty easy of me to become a shinobi – both of my parents are high-level Jonin of Konoha, and my sister Hikari is a chunin already! She was the only member of her class to become a chunin during those exams – our entire family is so proud of her! But I don't know how she became a chunin with her being so lazy and unmotivated. Mom says she takes after Dad's side of the family, and she gives him a very scary glare when she does that. That's usually my excuse to go outside and play. Mom can get loud when she's angry…

Speaking of my mom, there she is! See her? She's the Jonin with the short pink hair…hehe, I'm lucky that I got my dad's hair. If I had pink hair, I don't think life would be very easy. Hikari-niichan ended up with the pink hair and she hates it. She says it makes her stand out and be noticed. I saw a picture of my mom when she was my age, and she had long pink hair! It looked so pretty, but when I asked her why she cut it short, she told me that some things were more important than hair and got this weird look in her eye. Mom can be a bit sappy sometimes, but she's still a very strong shinobi! Ever since Tsunade-obaachan retired, Mom's been in charge of all the medical ninja in Konoha, and some of the old shinobi like Hatake-sama say that this is the healthiest Konoha has ever been. They call her the "Angel of Konoha" – she's been said to bring the dead back to life! I don't know if that's true or not, but she's always healed my cuts and bruises really quickly and with no trouble at all.

Oh, and there's my dad! He's the advisor with the spiky ponytail talking to Hokage Uzumaki-sama. That's right, my dad is the legendary Shikamaru Nara himself! He's the genius behind Konoha's military, and everyone always tells me that the reason Konoha is so strong right now is because of his intellect. He's always talking with the Hokage about top secret military matters. Akimichi-sama told me that without my dad, Konoha would have collapsed a long time ago in the war against the Sound. It's always really nice when my dad gets a day off, because then he'll play shogi with me. I've never beaten him even once…but I'm getting better! I can beat all my friends and even almost beat Hikari-niichan in a few games also. But Hikari-niichan can't beat my dad either…I don't think I've ever seen him lose except to my mom. But after that happens she always yells at him for letting her win and then goes and sulks in her room until my dad brings her flowers from Yamanaka-sama's shop.

Wow, look at the time! I've got to get to the Academy or I'm going to miss the team assignments… it was nice talking to you, bye!

_My name is Takeshi Nara, and this is my story…_

---

A/N: The intro to a fanfic about Shikamaru and Sakura's children…the fanfic never got off the ground, but I sort of like the intro. It's a departure from my usual writing style…

Sorry about the lack of an actual update! Winter quarter just started, and it's eating away all my free time. I have a very short one that will be going up after this one, but no ShikaSaku fluff in that one either. It's a cute one though, so please don't close the window!


	19. Assignment

**Assignment**

Sakura cursed (inwardly, of course – Sasuke might hear! And then he wouldn't think she was very ladylike…) and ground her teeth. Out of all the people in the room, why did she have to be stuck with this guy? Why couldn't she be with her precious Sasuke-kun? He would have the answer for this question…in fact, he would probably have the answer in 10 seconds flat.

She snuck a peek across the room at her Sasuke-kun and sighed. He looked so dreamy even when he was staring blankly at a piece of paper, eyes glazed and slack-jawed…wait, what?! Was it possible her Sasuke-kun was stumped on this assignment? That Iruka-sensei, why was he so cruel giving them this awful quiz? It must be a real nightmare of a question…

And her partner wasn't helping. She swore she could hear him snoring lightly besides her. The pink-haired kunoichi elbowed him in the head. He groaned and began snoring even louder.

"Fine Shikamaru," Sakura loudly announced. "I don't need your help anyways."

Y'know, just in case Sasuke-kun was watching. And thought that the physical contact actually meant something.

Sakura glanced down at the assignment and began reading.

_If you're in a room with three enemy ninja…_

Ooh, this one was a toughie. The gears of Sakura's sharp analytical mind began turning (well, the ones that weren't otherwise occupied obsessing over Sasuke). They turned and turned, inexorably working toward a solution…and then ground to a screeching halt.

This one was a toughie indeed. Sakura's bottom lip quivered. She _had_ to get the answer! If she didn't, Sasuke-kun would think she was stupid! She shot a look at her rival and gasped. Ino was writing something on the paper! Did she have an answer? This was horrible! If Ino-pig had an answer and she didn't, Sasuke-kun would surely like Ino-pig better! This was bad…and it was all Shikamaru's fault.

Yes, it was all Shikamaru's fault. Lazy bum…Ino's partner was probably helping her while Sakura was stuck with this useless deadweight. He was holding her back! Sakura growled and slapped Shikamaru in the back of the head. He deserved it!

Shikamaru moaned and looked up.

"Ow you hag, what was that for?"

Sakura stared at him, incredulous. The nerve! The temerity! How could he even dare speak like that when he _knew_ he was crushing her dreams?!

"Thisisisallyourfaultwe'regoingtofailtheassignmentandInoisgoingtobeatmetotheanswerandthenSasukekunwillloveherforeverandhatemeandsayIhaveabigforeheadandlaughatitanddidImentionthatthisisallyourfaultyouwretechedlazyMMMPH!"

Shikamaru's hand had clamped over her mouth. She raged impotently into it and tried to pry it off of her lips…but it appeared that he was stronger than his looks indicated. Not as strong as Sasuke-kun of course…

His other hand pulled the test paper towards him and positioned it in front of him, then wrenched the pencil from her grasp. Sakura glared at him. What did that fool think he was doing? Did he actually think he could answer something that _Sasuke-kun_ couldn't answer? Everyone know his scores were almost as bad as Naruto's! Now his eyes were tracing down the paper, reading the problem…ha, as if he understood any of it.

Her eyes followed his hand as it messily scribbled on the paper, writing down his thoughts. Sakura struggled against his grip…that idiot, he was ruining her answer! What right did he have polluting her paper with his stupidity? She seethed as he finished his writing in a few seconds and plopped the pencil down with a satisfied clack. His hand finally uncovered her mouth and drifted back down towards the desk.

"Troublesome woman."

He sighed and buried his head back in his arms.

"Give me that!" she snapped at him and grabbed the paper. Her eyes scanned over his name written sloppily at the top of the paper, then the question that had stumped her so, and then…sheer brilliance. Elegance. Beauty. His solution…it was perfect. Intelligent, realistic, and concise…

Sakura gaped. _This_ was Shikamaru? But…this was genius! This was a masterpiece! This was absolutely _perfect_! The kunoichi mentally slapped herself. No. She was absolutely devoted to Sasuke-kun…everything else was secondary. She couldn't be having any thoughts about any other guys…but perhaps…maybe…she could look into an alternative. Yes…to make Sasuke-kun jealous and notice her more…perhaps that would work…yes, something like that…

"Besides," she whispered to herself as she gazed at his slumbering form. "He is kind of cute."

---

A/N: Wow. A lot longer than I had planned it to be…

This may not seem like ShikaSaku, but love starts with little things! Like the little reviews you leave me. wink

I updated two chapters this time, so don't forget to read the previous chapter.


	20. Reconciliation

**Reconciliation**

After their first fight, Sakura swore that she would beat some sense into that lazy good-for-nothing bum.

Right after she got over these beautiful flowers he had surprised her with, of course.

And then after she sampled some of these chocolates he had bought her.

_He's only buying himself a reprieve_. Sakura had thought to herself. _Someone as chauvinistic as him surely wouldn't apologize... _

Inner Sakura chimed in.

_And that's why you're going to pound him into a bloody pulp!_

But when Shikamaru pulled her in close to him, blushed slightly, and muttered a quick and muffled apology, Sakura was left standing agape…well, until she got control of her senses and engulfed him in a crushing hug.

Who knew someone so lazy could be so sweet?


	21. Meeting

**Meeting**

A/N: Episode 216 had ShikaSaku moments! This is one of those moments, written how it should be gone…

---

"And that's how it ended."

Sakura laughed.

"That's…"

Her voice cut out as Shikamaru made a shushing motion, his eyes drawn to a familiar orange-clad figure jumping over the rooftops.

"_Naruto!_" he whispered and motioned to behind Sakura. Sakura nodded. If Konoha's Number One Most Unpredictable Ninja found out about their meeting…well, the whole village would know within a few seconds. It was time to use the "discovery" conversation to pre-empt any Naruto-caused nonsense.

"Did I keep you waiting?" Sakura asked.

"Not really. I just got here."

"Thank goodness! Well, here you go."

Sakura handed a small envelope to Shikamaru.

"Don't forget that I handed it to you."

"Yeah, yeah…How troublesome." The lazy chunin grumped.

Sakura laughed. They were supposed to be putting on an act…but she couldn't help it. The sour expression etched on the genius' face was just so…_Shikamaru_.

"Is he gone yet?" she whispered.

"Wait just a minute!"

The yell that pierced the air answered her question. The pink-haired kunoichi cringed as Naruto bounded up the stairs. Shikamaru caught her eye and sighed, then nodded. Both shinobi turned towards the sound in unison.

"Huh?"

"What the hell do you two think you're doing? In secret, without telling me?"

"Naruto?" Sakura queried. Shikamaru grunted in a questioning tone, and Sakura fought the urge to roll her eyes. She had never seen someone who found it even too troublesome to _talk_.

"That's terrible! Terrible, Sakura-chan! You won't even go on a date with me!" Naruto whined.

"What nonsense are you talking about now?!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto gulped as Sakura towered over him.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan! It was just a misunderstanding!" He squeaked. Upon taking one more look at Sakura's expression, the Genin yelped and dove back down the stairs.

"What a waste…" Shikamaru muttered. "Going through all that troublesome acting when simple violence would have sufficed…"

Sakura laughed.

"Only because it was Naruto, otherwise I'm sure your plan would have worked."

She walked back to the bench and sat down, leaning her head on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Now where were we, Shika-kun?"


	22. Checkmate

A/N: Not a couple yet. Sorry about the random timeshifts!

---

**Checkmate**

Sakura had never been able to beat him at shogi. No matter what she did, how she played, which strategy she used, he always found a way to put her into checkmate. But even still, she kept on coming back to play him. The rational part of her brain said that it was because she enjoyed a good challenge. Inner Sakura had a much more _suggestive_ reason for why she kept on coming back. Regardless of the reasoning though, he would always beat her.

And today was no different. Again, her forces were being slaughtered all over the board. Again, she was about to be checkmated at any moment. Again, she was going to lose.

Sakura sighed as she glanced at Shikamaru. He always looked so _serious_ when he was thinking over a move. She looked back down at the board position…it was horrible for her.

_Hopeless…_

Then, impulse struck.

"Shikamaru?"

"Hmm?"

"Look at me."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Fine, fine, troublesoMMMPH."

Shikamaru's brain filled with fireworks. The part that was still working was attempting a strategic analysis of the situation.

_Her mouth. It's pressed up against my mouth. I think I have a reasonable expectation that this is a kiss. Oh kami, what's that feeling? Is that her tongue? What's she doing with…oh my…retreat…retreat…retreat…_

And then that part of the genius' brain succumbed to the fireworks as well.

---

It was over in three turns after that.

"Checkmate!" Sakura triumphantly yelled.

"N..nnnngh…nnnn…no fair…" Shikamaru managed to mumble, a goofy grin still plastered to his crimson face.

"Neh, Shikamaru, what's that saying? All's fair in love and war." Sakura giggled. She winked and prepared to leave…but found that she couldn't – a dark shadow forming a line between her and Shikamaru.

The pink-haired kunoichi's eyes wandered back to Shikamaru's face. The silly smile was gone, replaced by a smirk and a glint in his eye.

"Right, all's fair in love…"

Shikamaru leaned forward, Sakura moving with him. Their lips touched, and this time it was Sakura's turn to have her brain filled with fireworks.


	23. Opinion

A/N: I saw this scene in a "Zits" comic strip yesterday and felt that this was a perfect little ShikaSaku scene…apologies to the creator of "Zits" for the mangling!

---

**Opinion**

"Shikamaru, do you think my lips look too thin?"

Shikamaru groaned inwardly.

"What kind of troublesome question is that, Sakura?" he asked, stalling for time.

"No, no, I'm serious. Look at them…"

She planted her face in front of his, and Shikamaru's gaze wandered over it.

_If I say yes, she'll get mad at me…if I say no, she'll say I'm lying to make her happy… this is such a drag…how do other guys even deal with this kind of stuff anyways?_

His eyes flickered distractedly.

_She's getting impatient now…I have to do something quick… think… think…!_

The genius' brain flailed around helplessly as it tried to think of anything that would avoid the inevitable of a Shikamaru-sized hole in the nearest wall. Finally, his heart, sick of hesitation, grabbed hold of his rationality and chucked it out the window.

His face moved forward, his arms wrapped around her, and his lips entwined with hers. She stiffened with surprise before melting into him.

After one long moment, they withdrew.

Sakura smiled at him.

"Good answer."

Shikamaru smirked.

"I'm most eloquent when I'm not talking."

---

A/N: Out of nearly ten thousand hits, I only have 22 reviews? Am I that bad? I have more chapters than reviews now… tear

A shout-out to "Jovian She-Wolf", my most consistent reviewer! It feels nice to know that someone is following along with my updates. Thank you for taking the time to read and review, no matter how terrible my writing may be!

Even if you hate my writing, please let me know what's not working for you. It really helps me out as a writer, and who knows, I might write something decent one day.


	24. Redecorationg

**Redecorating**

"Shikamaru, help me move the sofa to the other side of the room." Sakura ordered.

Shikamaru looked up blearily from his nap on said sofa and yawned.

"Why move it?"

Sakura groaned.

"Can't you see?"

"Not really," the genius admitted.

"It doesn't match the table and vase at all!"

Shikamaru peered at the furniture.

"Huh?"

Sakura ground her teeth.

"Just help me move it!"

"I can't, there's something heavy on top of it."

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed. "There's only pillows…what's so heavy that you can't move it?"

"Me."

Sakura swore she heard him mutter "troublesome woman" right before he started lightly snoring, his head buried in a pillow.

The pink-haired medic-nin seethed in fury.

_It's not worth it to have to heal him… It's not worth it to have to heal him… It's not worth it to have to heal him… It's not worth it to have to heal him… It's… oh, it is SO worth it._

Sakura roared as her chakra-infused fist rocketed towards Shikamaru's prone form. The genius squeaked and barely managed to roll out of the way in time.

The resulting impact sent the sofa over Shikamaru, into the roof, and off the opposite wall. It spun on its end for a few revolutions before settling into position at the end of the room, slightly the worse for wear.

Shikamaru ambled over to the sofa.

"See, that wasn't hard."

He stretched, yawned, and lay back down.

Sakura's second punch didn't miss.

---

"Shikamaru…?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"Mmmmph." Shikamaru mumbled, head buried in a pile of rubble.

"Help me fix the wall."

"Mmmmmph?"

"There's a hole in it."

---

Later on, Sakura would wonder just how exactly Shikamaru could form the words "troublesome woman" speaking with a mouthful of plaster and drywall.


	25. Admirer

**Admirer**

Ah, 'tis Valentine Day, that day where the thoughts of the young shinobi of Konoha turn to that most curious of emotions: love. Let's go take a look at our impressionable young Academy students, shall we?

Here's Ino, decorating a large pink heart, covered with a spray of red hearts, each scrap of paper filled with an expression of undying love for her beloved Sasuke-kun. And here's Sakura…doing the exact same thing. How predictable. A stack of hastily slapped together cards with polite (but not too friendly! Sasuke-kun might get jealous!) messages adorning them sits off to the side of their desks, ready to be presented to the lesser mortals.

As we move around the room, we observe young Choji Akimichi staring mournfully at the chocolates he's carefully taping onto each card. Now our attention turns to Kiba, who's creating a mess with a pile of paper hearts, a half-full inkwell, and a small white dog, splattered with ink (well, Kiba too). And Shikamaru…sleeping. No surprise there.

"Students! Time's up!" Iruka calls out.

"But I'm not done with my card for Sasuke-kun yet!" every girl in the room cries out.

"Fine, fine, five more minutes…" the chunin sighs.

---

Ino pouted.

"Only twenty three cards…and Sasuke-kun didn't give me one..."

Sakura pouted along with her.

"Sasuke-kun didn't give me one either…I don't think Sasuke gave one to anyone…"

(Sakura is wrong here. While Sasuke had indeed spent the entire period trying to look cool, a very confused Naruto would spend an afternoon pondering the origin of the pink heart emblazoned with the Uchiha fan, and just what exactly it was doing sitting in his quite empty bag of valentines.)

The pink-haired girl flipped idly through her cards, counting sadly.

"Twenty one…twenty two…twenty three…huh? Twenty four!"

Ino started in surprise.

"Huh? There are only twenty-five boys in the class... who gave you one but didn't give one to me?"

Sakura began flipping through the cards again, and winced at a bright orange one.

"Well, this one's Naruto's…and this one is Kiba's…" she said, holding up an ink-stained card with a barely recognizable paw print on it. "And this one's…"

---

A few hours later, Sakura had finished going through all of her cards and matching them to Ino's.

"Well, who is it?" Ino asked impatiently. "All it has on it is a picture of a deer beneath a cherry blossom tree…the art is nice, but the person didn't leave his name…"

Sakura smiled.

"I don't know…" she lied. "I have to go now, I'll talk to you tomorrow, bye!"

She grabbed the card and ran off. Ino glanced at Sakura's forgotten pile of cards, left behind in the pink-haired girl's rush.

"Could there be…someone that's not Sasuke?"

---

Sakura was thinking the exact same thought as she climbed the stairs to the Academy roof, where she knew she'd find a certain someone lazing away beneath the clouds. She read the unsigned inscription neatly written out on the back of the card again.

_It seemed like too much trouble to even make just one, but you seem to be more than worth the trouble. Open your eyes and come watch the clouds with me sometime._

There it was…a simple message from someone who she had thought was asleep the entire time. Just how did he do it? There definitely was something beneath that lazy and scowling exterior…

_It's nice to dream about Sasuke…but I'd rather spend my time with someone who actually acknowledges my existence… at least for today._

A familiar pineapple shaped head came into view, and all thoughts about the Uchiha drifted away on the wind.

-----

A/N: Yes, I recycled my opening from "Advice". Sowwy.

Got midterms coming up, so wrote this one a little bit early. Happy Valentine's Day, and I hope you find that special someone to spend it with.

Or if you're female and unattached, you could spend it with me.

((wink))

Unfortunately, I'm probably going to be spending my Valentine's Day with a textbook. Hope yours goes better. Make me feel better by reviewing some of my fics!

((grin))

(Last time I went all emo and got a _bunch_ of reviews, should I get my angst on again?)


	26. Shadow

A/N: For Valentine's Day, I present to you the rewritten version of Shadow of the Blossom. I don't have a new one, sorry! Midterms are kicking my butt. Grumble...

---

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru muttered to no one in particular.

He sighed.

_I don't understand women at all..._

Sasuke had been gone for six years now, and the traitor was not missed by most of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. But the moment a report that he had been seen near Konoha came, his former teammate Sakura had dropped everything and disappeared to search for him. Tsunade, quite annoyed at this turn of events, had dispatched Shikamaru's team to bring back her apprentice.

_So Konoha's "number one strategist and tactician" is off on a mission to…bring back a lost girl. Why couldn't Kiba or Shino have done it? How troublesome..._

Luckily, Naruto was away on a mission. Shikamaru had a sneaking suspicion that he would have had to bring back Naruto as well if the kyuubi container had gotten word of Sasuke's reappearance.

A loud squeal cut through his thoughts.

"Shikamaruuuuuuuuu!"

Ino's high pitched voice emanated from the wireless headset in Shikamaru's ear. The Jonin cursed and ripped it out, holding it at arm's length. Ino continued on, her bubbly voice practically bouncing through the air.

"Did you find Sakura yet?!"

"Not yet." Shikamaru groaned into the mouthpiece, then quickly returned the headset to its comfortable position (for his ears at least) at the end of his arm.

"Let's find her quick Shikamaru! I want you to help me go shopping!"

Shikamaru switched off the headset and corrected his earlier grumbling.

"Troublesome wom_en_."

_I don't even know what Ino sees in me…she just randomly started coming on to me the past few months. Has she really given up on Sasuke? Or maybe she was just jealous of Temari? I have enough trouble avoiding that troublesome Sand woman…between the two of them, I'm not going to get any peace, am I?_

A strange yet familiar odor derailed his train of thought…

_Something metallic...coppery almost..._

The genius' brain clicked, all thoughts of annoying blonde girls forgotten.

_Oh no..._

His face paled as he found the source. Sakura was sitting against a tree, a pool of her own blood beneath her. She was clutching a massive wound in her side, her skin deathly pale. Her hand was coated in red.

Shikamaru was at the pink-haired kunoichi's side in a flash.

"Sakura!" he cursed through gritted teeth.

Her eyes slowly opened, and a pair of seafoam green pupils blinked at him. The two orbs were clouded over with pain and…grief?

"S...sasuke?" she whispered.

Shikamaru rested his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. Sakura's skin was ice cold.

"No…not Sasuke. A friend."

Sakura's eyes had closed already. A trickle of blood ran from the corner of her mouth.

Shikamaru switched his headset back on, fingers trembling.

"Ino! Choji! I need you at my position RIGHT NOW!"

---

The door to the darkened hospital room creaked open, and a pineapple shaped head poked through.

_Sleeping. Oh well..._

Shikamaru carefully slid into the room and closed the door behind him. The only light visible was from that of the moon shining through the window. He sighed and looked down at the vase in his hand. A few sprigs of cherry blossoms rested in the clear glass container.

"I brought you flowers…well, cherry blossoms actually…since your name…"

He stopped. He sounded foolish.

"Eh. You're not even awake…I guess it doesn't matter."

The Jonin padded over to the table besides the hospital bed and set the vase down on it. He silently pulled up a chair and sat down, resting his elbows on his knees and his face on his hands.

"You know…for someone so intelligent, you're pretty unobservant."

Shikamaru watched the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest as she slumbered.

"Always chasing after that Sasuke…always Sasuke this, Sasuke that…trying to change your whole personality just for that one guy. You never really paid attention to everyone who appreciated you for who you are."

He listened a while to the ticking of the clock.

"Lee found someone new to 'protect with his life'..."

Shikamaru chuckled to himself, recalling the story Sakura had told him about her first meeting with Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast.

"…they're happy together now. Getting married pretty soon, in fact. They're so different, yet they fit together so perfectly…"

He mused on that thought for a while.

"Heck, even Naruto moved on. I, for one, thought that he would always be devoted to you…but now he and…oh, it's no use, is it…"

Another few moments of silence, punctuated by the ticking of the clock.

"Feh. I guess all of us 'smart' people are the same…we've got enormous IQs but never any common sense."

He watched her sleeping form for another few minutes.

"Always chasing helplessly after our hopes and dreams, always chasing after people who we know will never acknowledge us, while ignoring those who adore us. People think I'm lucky and successful…I'm a Jonin, I'm in the Hokage's inner circle, and I've got those two troublesome blonde girls falling all over me."

Shikamaru sighed.

"But I never really wanted that. All I ever wanted was to get married to a woman who understands me, have two kids, and then retire. I didn't want to become a big-shot ninja… all I want to do is watch clouds and play shogi."

He watched the vase of cherry blossoms. One blossom had somehow worked its way free of the branch and was now fluttering freely in the air.

"I just wanted to follow my feelings, but I never could express it to her. Genius level IQ…what good is it when I can't even talk to the only woman who I feel could understand me? Even now…I can only approach her when she's sleeping and can't hear me. Am I that afraid of rejection?"

The blossom was now drifting slowly downwards, its shadow following its every move. Shikamaru smiled at the irony.

"I'm just your shadow…always tracing your steps… following you, while you hover in the wind, never noticing the shade waiting beneath you."

Another sigh.

"I guess I'll never be the Sasuke you're always searching for."

The cherry blossom lay on the floor, in unity with its shadow. The Jonin smiled ruefully at the scene.

"Feh. Lucky…"

He stood up slowly.

"Well, I guess I should get going. I've babbled on long enough."

A whisper caught his attention as he prepared to leave the room.

"You know…Shikamaru…for someone so intelligent, you're pretty unobservant."

_She…wasn't sleeping? She's a medic-nin, I should've known…_

"You may not be the Sasuke I've been searching for…"

Shikamaru smiled wistfully.

_Should've known…_

"But you're the Shikamaru that I've discovered."

A delicate hand made its way out from under the covers and grasped his, their fingers intertwining. Shikamaru blushed furiously, and the corners of Sakura's mouth rose into a grin.

A cherry blossom danced across the floor, its moonlit shadow dancing with it.


	27. Ideal

A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long! School has been kicking my butt. And yes, before you ask, Shikamaru is mildly OOC in this one. But it works out…

---

**Ideal**

"Do you still love him?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, a little…" Sakura admitted.

"Why do you love him?"

"Well, for one, his clothes always look so cool…"

---

The next day, Shikamaru showed up in shorts, a high collared blue shirt, and blue and white sleeves. He looked silly. Sakura laughed at the ridiculous getup, and Shikamaru sighed. His clothes would never be as cool as Sasuke's.

"Why do you love him?" Shikamaru queried, tugging at the ludicrously large collar.

"Oh, his hair is always so dreamy…"

---

The next day, Shikamaru showed up with his hair down and hanging around his eyes. Sakura giggled at the strange sight, and Shikamaru sighed. His hair would never be as dreamy as Sasuke's.

"Why do you love him?" Shikamaru questioned, brushing stray strands of hair out of his eyes.

"Hmm…he can use really powerful jutsus…"

---

The next day, Shikamaru showed up with dark rings around his eyes. Even though it was immensely troublesome, he had spent all night practicing Sasuke's trademark Fireball Jutsu. A focus of chakra, a series of seals… and a trickle of smoke coughed out of his mouth. Sakura snorted, and Shikamaru sighed. His jutsus would never be as powerful as Sasuke's.

"Why do you love him?" Shikamaru inquired, sucking on his burned tongue.

"Well… he's pretty laid back, but when it comes down to it, he's really determined and focused…"

---

The next day, Shikamaru came back, and the day after that too. Days stretched into weeks, and weeks into months. Each day he would talk to her, commiserate with her, laugh with her, and spend hours with her. And each day he would ask the same question, and try to live up to her ideal.

---

"Why do you love him?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura smiled at him.

"I've got a different answer for you today, want to hear it?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Don't I always?"

"Well, his clan is very prestigious…"

The genius sighed. His Nara clan would never be as prestigious as the Uchihas.

"He's got amazing bloodline techniques…"

Shikamaru sighed again. His Shadow Possession was nothing compared to the Sharingan.

"And he cares so much about me. He always checks on me, helps me, tries to cheer me up and make me laugh… how could I not love a person like that?"

Shikamaru looked up, surprised.

"But Sasuke… he never…"

"Shh…" Sakura whispered, putting her finger over his lips. A pink tinge rose to her cheeks as she gazed shyly at him.

"Not Sasuke anymore, Shikamaru… he never cared about me."

She grinned at him.

"It's you, Shikamaru. It's you."


End file.
